


belly rubs

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [26]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: How about Poly!Queen giving werewolf!Brian some belly rubs? 💕
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 25





	belly rubs

Brian whined as John’s fingers slowed their motion, shuffling in his grasp in a vain attempt to tell him to keep going without using words.

“Do you really enjoy this?” Roger asked, his own hand still writing out some song and letting his nails softly scratch the smooth skin.

A warm rumble spread through Brian’s chest as he nodded his head. Freddie’s fingers continued to card through his hair as he tutted their drummer.

“You’re in no position to judge; you like when we mark you up and that is _far_ kinkier than what we’re doing now.”

John giggled, having resumed his random patterns and Roger mumbled something along the lines of, “fuck off,”.

Brian was just glad to have his mates around him, dotting on him and making an effort to make him happy.


End file.
